


For Good.

by EclecticMorven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMorven/pseuds/EclecticMorven
Summary: Alternate universeThis story starts and of GOF /beginning of OOTP.OC is a healer/mediwitch in the order. Dumbledore has plans for her. These plans include a certain professor of hogwarts.These plans might just end the war. These plans might just save everyone.





	For Good.

As the great gargoyle turned and revealed its stone steps, she released the breath she hasn't realised she was holding in. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Whether it was the fact that she had be summoned for a meeting so suddenly or the fact that her old headmaster wanted to see her, she didn't know. 

She climbed the ever twisting steps and noticed the double wooden doors were already open. 

"Ah.. there you are my dear. I apologise for my rushed message but I had news to share with you both and I feel it best we get this underway as soon as possible." 

Dumbledore. Today the wizards long beard was neatly brushed and plaited, held in place by a rather neon green piece of ribbon. His robes were a mauve colour, shimmering as if he'd been rolling in glitter. 

Emilia looked around the room, he'd said both had he not. 

"Hello Headmaster.. umm I dont mean to point out the obvious but ik the only one here.. are we expecting company." She said softly, taking the long strap of her bag off of her shoulder and placing it in the comfortable armchair opposite the old wizard. She sat herself down, her back to the large wooden doors of the office entrance.

"All will be revealed very soon my dear. But please, call me Albus. How have you been? How are you finding St Mungos? I remember teaching your mentor, Healer Davies. Such a talented witch, she alw.."

"You summoned me Albus?"

Oh Gods above. If you're listening... please dont let him be our much awaited guest, Emilia thought, wincing as she had heard the deep voice. She turned around in the chair and stared. 

The older wizard smiled brightly. "Severus.. come join us my boy.. you're just in time. Emilia and I were just conversing about her new job." 

Severus' long legs brought him into the room and he stopped just short Emilia. 

"Miss Greene.." Severus gave a slight nod and turned his head to the headmaster. "I presume this is Order buisness Albus. You know I'm busy and dont need my time wasted by chit chat and catch ups." 

"I wont waste your time my boy, I just ask for a few moments of your time. Please Severus, take a seat while I talk.. you may need it" Albus stood as he spoke, gave Emilia a wink and stood next to the fireplace, between the two. 

Emilia looked between both of them and suddenly became quite nervous. What exactly could Albus have planned that she and Severus Snape, Bat of the Dungeons, be privy too.


End file.
